


Incompletes & Ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically where i’m gonna put my fic ideas/headcanons that aren’t really complete





	1. Chapter 1

i have a lot of ideas and things going on in my brain that i think would be great fics but they aren’t really finished or complete ideas. they’re kind of like events of a fic. or the preposition of a fic i guess. 

mid you do really like one and it sends you into a creative fury, i’m cool with you finishing what i’ve started. just keep my part of the story in :)


	2. To Become A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before x2 begins. Izaya said he’d be “going underground for a while” so no one thinks to look for him, expecting him to turn up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Izaya has been gone for months, no trace left behind. Until he’s conveniently found by Shizuo who notices Izaya isn’t quite the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me. also i will add different tags the further these go. aLSO i’m literally just figuring out how to navigate this website (on my phone no less) so hopefully the formatting isn’t too terrible

_Aw hell, how’d I get down here?_

  Shizuo Heiwajima, an Ikebukuro native, found himself somewhere he didn’t recognize. 

  He’d gotten caught up in his anger  once again. An idiot thought it would be smart to make a crack about Kasuka to get out of his debt. Hours after, and it still boils Shizuo’s blood. 

  Unfortunately, his pacing around the city, to burn out his temper, got him lost, in a city he thought he knew better than most

  _In the shadiest place, too. Just my fucking luck._

  Shizuo looks around, at the abandoned apartments, and shadowy alleyways, more than a little nervous. Despite his strength, he still doesn’t want to get caught in something real bad, like finding some dead body or something. 

  _Fuck, i gotta get out of here, it’s just too creepy._

  He pulls out his phone- brand new, from Kasuka, and far too nice for his temper- and turns on the flashlight. Scanning, he tries to find which way he came, though he hadn’t been paying attention. 

  Suddenly, the light hits something unnerving. 

  _Was... tell me I didn’t jinx myself..._

  Slowly, Shizuo turns the light back, revealing an unmoving body. 

  Nearly dropping his phone, Shizuo bites off a swear and jumps back a step. The body doesn’t move. 

  The body blinks at Shizuo. 

  _What the fuck...? Is it alive?_

  His initial shock gone, Shizuo looks closer at the body- person, he supposed. 

  Deathly pale, it stands just inside the closest alleyway. They are dressed in dark sweats, but oddly no shoes. Something strange, almost like a collar, adorns it’s neck. 

  Shizuo takes a step forward, beginning to speak. 

  “Are you alri-.”

  The figure lunges at Shizuo, madness in its eyes, and a blade in its hand. 

  “Shit!” Shizuo automatically doges, used to fighting against a knife. He grabs the persons arms to try to subdue them, only to let go in shock.

  “Is that you... Izaya?”

  There’s no mistake, it is Izaya Orihara, Shizuo’s most despised enemy  

  _But what’s wrong with him?_

  There’s an open head wound bleeding down Izaya’s face, that he doesn’t seem to even notice.

  Glowing red starts sweeping into Izaya’s eyes as a slow smile starts at his lips. One that does not reach his eyes. Almost as if he’s a doll.

  _Oh shit._ “Hey Izaya are you in there? Answer me,” Shizuo is only too aware of was glowing red eyes can mean  

  Saika has control over Izaya.

  “... _No_ ,” Comes the unexpected reply.

  Izaya draws his arm back to attack once more- He’s not holding the knife it’s coming from his hand- when a piercing beep interrupts.

  Izaya freezes, hands flying to the black band on his throat, retracting his blade. Panic rises in his eyes when the beeps stop.

  A voice, not too far off shouts “Oi! I’ve got him, he’s this way!”

  And a replying voice commands “Zap him and get back here!”

  Shizuo is practically frozen out of confusion and the continued surprises when Izaya begins convulsing violently  A sound of shocks coming from the black band around his neck.

  _Oh shit oh shit._

  Shizuo bears footsteps heading over just as Izayas prone body stops shaking, eyes rolled back. 

  _What do I do?_

  


	3. To Become A Monster pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just let izaya stab you shizu bby

  Shizuo sits in the armchair at his only friends’ house. Elbows on his knees, and chewing an unlit cigarette, he contemplates his life choices. 

  _Damn, I wish I could smoke..._

  To his left on the couch, rests Izaya Orihara, peaceful aside from the shock collar and bandages around his head. 

  “To be honest i’m surprised you didn’t just leave him, or even kick him while he was down,” there’s Shinra. Shizuo already regrets ever letting Shinra near him. 

  [Be quiet you idiot!] Celty elbows the spastic doctor in his ribs as she sees Shizuos jaw clench with Shinra’s every word. 

  [Shizuo you did a good thing bringing him to us, especially if he really does have a Saika.]

  Shinra scrambles closer to Izaya, checking his eyes, “Yeah let’s hope he doesn’t have a Saika, I can’t think of a more disastrous match up, they’d probably enslave all of humanity together,” Shinra laughs as if this is actually funny. 

 

  Shizuo had panicked, those shady guys were coming closer, and Izaya was quite literally foaming at the mouth on the ground. He couldn’t give Saika back to whoever the hell those guys were, but he _really_ did not want to help Izaya. His gut reaction ended up choosing for him, slinging a limp Izaya over his shoulder, and bolting out of there. 

 

 

   [Oh shush it Shinra! Say, what is that creepy collar on his neck?] Celty types, seeming not to want to get closer to Izaya. 

   Shinra grasps the collar, a formidable looking thing, with no easy way to take off. “Hmm, this was definitely made to subdue someone, and I’m guessing there’s few ways to take this thing off without Izaya being seriously injured.”

  Miraculously, Izaya had stayed unconscious thus far, even Shinra’s loud ramblings right by his ear hadn’t woken him. Then again, being shocked with who know how many bolts of electricity definitely has something to do with it. 

  “Oh...” Shinra sighs, and leans back, resignation on his face. 

  “What, what is it,” Shizuo asks, anxiety already too high just by being this close to Izaya. 

  “This collar came from Nebula.”

  A slow silence lingers for a few moments. Shizuo, not quite understanding nearly breaks it, but Celty beats him to it. 

  [Your father’s organization? What did they want with Izaya???]

  “I’m guessing they’ve been experimenting with Saika... I know Dad knows Izaya, I have a hard time believing he didn’t use Izaya on purpose,” Shinra appearing truly upset for someone other than Celty for once, is unsure of how to proceed. 

  Shizuo watches as Shinra’s mind races with different routes of possibility when Izaya stirs slightly. 


	4. To Become A Monster pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya pov before and during first chapter.

 

>   He thought it was funny when that group managed to catch him. 

  He thought it was endearing when they drugged him and he fell unconscious. 

  He thought it was ingenious when he woke up naked and strapped to a table. 

  He thought it was glorious when Shinra’s father walked into the room. 

  He never really felt fear, because these were humans, and they were showing him their true colors, and his being this close, he could observe so so well. 

  He felt confusion and panic begin to filter in when an aged katana was brought into the room. 

  He may not mind kidnapping or being psyched out, but he does not like pain and torture. 

  The men and women surrounding him did not answer his questions or demands. 

  They did not respond when he began to thrash and scream. They simply held him down and tightened the leather straps. 

  He stopped thinking when the katana pierced his abdomen. 

 

 

_Hurts it hurts hurts hurtshurtshurtshurtshurtshurts hurtsssss why why whywhywhywhywhywhy paaaaain pain stopstopstooooop nononononononononononono mom i want my mom mommy please mom momomomomom mother mother mother mother mother mother motherrrrrr_

 

Katana disappeared into Izaya, and eyes blazing crimson, a short applause fills the room. His awareness filters in and out

  _Congratulations given to Kishitani.... first success of implementation...... pure form..... last shard.... patient care...._

  He can barely move his fingers, let alone his hand, but when the nearest doctor moves to remove the straps, she, Saika, lets a blade loose from her palm, into the doctors gut. 

  Grinning, a soft and mad laugh rings through the voices of panicked doctors. 

  The doctor’s voice adds to the thousands chorusing in Izaya’s head:

_I love you I love you loveloceyouloveyouloveyouiiiiloveeyouuu_

 Unseen tears come from Izaya’s eyes, as his mind is chipped away by Saika’s insanity. 

 

 

Weeks and Weeks of pain and blood pass in an eternity and a blur. He’s not really sure how he made it out, he thinks Saika took care of that.

  She still lets him in control sometimes, not very often though. And by now he doesn’t want to have control. He prefers the lack of consciousness that comes with giving Saika the reins.

  He finds himself  somewhere dark and deserted, and he quickly feels himself blacking out, Saika’s ravings getting louder each moment. 

  His last true thought is _I wish i had some socks...._

She saw him _him. Shizuo Heiwajima_

She stops just in the mouth of the alley watching her favorite human, ignoring Izaya’s voice flitting through, something about monsters and whatnot. 

_Shizuo Shizuo Shizzzuo ShizuoShizuoIloveyouiloveyouloveloveloveyouyoushizuoshizuoshizuoyouyouiloveyouiloveyouu_

Even Saika loses track of herself once Shizuo’s eyes land on her. She forgets herself, and her pursuers. 

  She forgets until the tracker began to beep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it ended kind of suddenly my creative flow kicked out and i just didn’t know how to properly end the chapter


	5. To Become A Monster or.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izaya goes a little nuts at shinras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh the saika aspect and arc was my more least favored pets of drrr. so i don’t remember every aspect of the lore for her. my hc was more or less: saika is an ancient demon who was bound to a sword hundreds of years ago, leading to current canon activities. the sword anri has is part of saunas main form, the sunsets like haruna are just borrowing her power. if saikas main forms are brought together she becomes more powerful eventually regaining her body after a certain amount of kills/cuts in her main form. hope that makes sense lol

   Eyes fluttering open, he gives a slight groan. 

  All eyes (and helmet) turn to Izaya, holding their breath to see if it’s Izaya or Saika who has woken up. 

  For a moment muddy burgundy eyes look around, unfocused, before settling on Shinra 

  Shinra gives a small smile and begins speaking “Hey Izaya how do you feel? Do you remember what happened?” Speaking as though Izaya is a skittish cat  rather than Shinjuku’s best informant. 

  Izaya blinks a few times, and Shinra sighs, turning to Celty to ask for some water when Izaya’s eyes flash. 

  Hand cupping a blade, Izaya’s- Saika’s arm swings up straight towards Shinra’s jugular; no sanity or recognition remaining in Izaya’s eyes, now flaming red. 

  Shadows shoot out, grabbing Izaya’s blade and arm, more shadows picking SHinra up and moving him behind Shizuo, who had shot up from his chair.

  “Ná déan  teagmháil liom, ollphéist!” Wrenching their body from Celty, deftly cutting shadows with their blade, Saika faces Celty. Hostility pouring off them in waves, a snarl on their lips  

  Shinra, ever the intelligent man, marches over scolding Saika “Hey! Don’t call my wife an all-fist or whatever!”

  Despite the tense moment Celty feels love and amusement run through her, though Shinra is making things worse.

  [Move you buffoon] she types to him. Turning to Saika/Izaya, she types [How do you know that language, who are you really?]

  Scoffing, Saika taunts Celty, in her native tongue no less, “Tá cónaí orm níos faide ná mar atá tú sean, foolish monster.”

  Shizuo, annoyance increasing barks out, “Shut the hell up Izaya and speak Japanese dammit.” Though he almost regrets it as those demonic red eyes zero in on him.

  “i am not Izaya.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used google translate for the irish so i’m sorry if it’s grammatically awful. izaya says “don’t touched me monster” and “i’ve lived longer than you are old” to celty  
> i’m unsure of where to go from here. if you have any thoughts, suggestions, or even want to continue it yourself let me know :)


	6. Alternate Saika Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t even a fucking story just a collection of thoughts to be the basis of a plot lmao you can use it if you want

What if Anri managed to cut Izaya with Saika when she first tried? She wants to protect her friends and others, and she knows subduing Izaya may be the only way. She cuts him, and Saika floods into him immediately. Izaya is unprepared for the mental ambush, cocky he figured she wouldn’t manage to touch him, and so he becomes a Saika doll for the night. Anri tells him to stop the conflict, if at least among her friends. 

Weeks later, Izaya hasn’t been causing trouble but he’s a mess. He can’t eat or sleep, Saikas voice is driving him crazy, the impulse to cut others becoming more overpowering everyday. He doesn’t go out anymore, hasn’t contacted anyone in weeks. Namie was sent away. He’s losing the battle against Saints thrall. 

Of course Shizuo conveniently barges over one day to see wtf is the flea doing. Either he finds Izaya a total disaster or maybe Saikazaya attacks him, red eyes and all. Shizuo stops them and he hears enough from Saikazaya that he can tell Izaya and Saika have begun to bond together into one being, not two beings (like Anri,Haruna). He drags the crazed person to Celty for help. 

Time passes, Izaya and Saika can potentially enslave all of Tokyo basically. Izaya has somewhat regained control, decided he likes the power he has with Saika, maybe goes a little crazy. He figures out (with Saikas help/instruction) how to bring the pieces back together. He steals Anris Saika, and the other pieces. Saika takes over him. 

i dont know how it ends lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe someday i can flesh this into actual prose. but if you want to go ahead! just keep sort of the basic plot line i’ve got here if ya don’t mind :)


End file.
